At present, display devices are developing towards thinness and lightness, narrow frame and the like, which makes higher demand on miniaturization of components in a display device. Therefore, miniaturized components are more frequently adopted in a display device, wherein a thin connector, which has a small volume and a small thickness, is adopted as one for connecting a printed circuit board and a flexible circuit board.
In the thin connector, a pitch between two adjacent pins is small, and the cover is narrow, small, light and thin, so that the connector has a small thickness and thus may occupy a small space.
However, when such a connector is adopted in the display device, since the pitch is small, difficulty in correctly aligning pins of the flexible circuit board with pins of the connector corresponding thereto is increased, thus error connection between the pins of the printed circuit board and the pins of the connector is liable to happen, causing the signal lines to be damaged and even burned. In addition, since the cover of the connector is relatively small, force bearing area between the flexible printed circuit board and the connector is decreased, the cover is readily to get loose when the flexible circuit board is plugged, which will result in had contact of signal connection or incline of the flexible circuit board.